This invention relates generally to panic exit devices which have rod-actuated, surface-mounted, door latches, and more particularly to a latch and rod guard assembly therefor designed to (a) protect the door latches and actuating rods from damage, and (b) to facilitate an opening of a door, upon which such an exit device is mounted, by wheeled devices, such as wheelchairs, laundry carts, and the like.
A panic exit device which has rod-actuated, surface-mounted, door latches creates an obstruction to handicapped, wheelchaired persons, as well as to gurneys, laundry carts, etc. Such devices inhibit a facile opening of the associated door. The bottom bumper of the wheelchairs, or the frames of the gurneys and carts strike the actuating rod of the lower latch, or the latch cover itself. Coincidentally, too, such impingement causes damage to the actuating rods and the latch covers and latches.
There are jurisdictions, notably the State of California, for instance, which have published Accessibility Standards which define requirements for doors which will allow such to be opened easily by a wheelchaired person.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide means which will both protect door latches and actuating rods from damage, and facilitate an opening of a door upon which the same are mounted when encountered by a wheeled device.